I Love You For Who You Are
by Ayame993 a.k.a hinaXnaru
Summary: Couples; NarutoXHinata and NarukoXSasuke Naruto is going on a training mission for 2 and a half year. HInata wants to give naruto some flowers and tell him she loves him. Naruko loves Hinata but what about her feelings about Sasuke?
1. I told you…What Do You Say…?

**AYAME993: HELLO PPL GUESS WHO'S BACK!!!!**

**SASUKE: SORRY FOR THE WAIT**

**HINATA: BUT THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH AYA-NEE-CHAN'S COMPUTER…**

**AYAME993: FUCKING COMPUTER!!**

**NARUTO: WHO'S NASRUKO??**

**AYAME993: MEH…ANY FUCKING WAYS SHROT CONVER**

**SASUKE: AYA-CHAN DOESN'T NOT OWN NARUTO**

**AYAME993: WOW THIS IS SHORT O-O…**_**-kiss Sasuke-**_

I Love You for Who You Are

Chapter 1; I told you…What Do You Say…Naruto-kun And Naruko-chan?

"TALKING"

'THINKING'

Hinata, 13, was picking flowers in her garden with her best friend since they was 4, Naruko. Naruko was Naruto's twin sister, so she wore the same outfit but she had on short shorts, her long blonde hair tied in pig tails. Naruko was doing pull ups. Hinata got up, her hands filled with lavender flowers, and walked to Naruko.

"Finish?" She asked still doing pull-ups.

"Yes." she looked down, with doubt on her face. Naruko sees it, did one more pull up, lay there, sat up, and kissed Hinata on her cheek. Hinata blushed and made Naruko giggle.

"He'll like it."

"...Thanks for being my friend for 8 years."

"Anything for my best friend." And with that the girls walked into town to look for the person Hinata was going to give the flowers to.

----  
"Where does it all go...?" Sasuke whispered to Shikamaru.

"I don't know... Not even Choji eats this much...!" Shikamaru whisper back. They were watching their friend, Naruto eating his 16th bowl of ramen. "It's like he got another stomach!"

"I could hear you!!" yelled Naruto. "I'm training so I could beat my sister in an eating contest!"

"Does all the Uzumaki's eat like this?" Sasuke asked

"Just the kids." Jaraiya said, walking in the ramen stand.

"Hi prevy sage!!" Naruto greeted causing Ayame to giggle and Ichiraku to cough and blush a little.

"Don't call me that!"

"Let's go Sasuke..."

"Cya, Naruto." with that they left. Naruto walked at them and went back to eating his 19th bowl

"Why are you eating so much ramen?"

"Naruko can eat up to 25 bowls!! She doesn't get sick the next day, either."

"That's because she train. Now come on. We gotta go."

"NO! I gotta train!!"

"Come on! My training is MORE important!!" With that Jaraiya paid for ALL the bowls and left some for him to buy 10 more "Keep the rest when he comes back!" He yelled over his shoulder, dragging a yelling and cursing Naruto.

---

Naruko and Hinata was walking around town till Naruko saw Sasuke's back, ran to him and tackled him down.

"Naruko-chan!!" Hinata said, running to her friend

"Naruko, get off!" Sasuke said, trying to pull Naruko off

"Never." she smirked and kept him pinned.

"Troublesome... Hi, Hinata." Shikamaru waved at her, slyly

"Hello."

"He, he. Sill-AHH!!!" Naruko made when Sasuke flipped them and now Naruko got pinned. Sasuke smirked and brought his face down to her, causing her to blush red. "NYA!" she went and was about to kick Sasuke off, but couldn't. Naruko try moving her body but couldn't.

"I learn from last time, to stay away from you when you kicked Kiba at me." Shikamaru said, having his shadow position justu on her.

"Damn you Shika!!!"

"Thanks." Sasuke smirked more, but with a hint of evil in it.

"Gu-guys!" Hinata said, blushing a little. "Hav-have you seen Naruto-kun?"

"In the ramen shop." with that Shikamaru broke his justu and walked away with his hands in his pocket. Naruko sat up and stared at him with a weird look on her face.

"Why you looking for the dope?" Sasuke asked

"Hinata is going to tell him."

"Really?"

"Ye-yes."

"Good luck with that...Naruko..." Sasuke held Naruko close, but she kicked him away and the girls ran to the ramen shop. "Damnit...I was going to tell her!!!"

---  
Naruto had everything packed but wanted to put a few pictures of his friend in his bag. He's going on a 2 and a half year training mission with his teacher. He put a picture of him, Naruko, and Hinata when they were 4.

"Why isn't Naruko going with us?" Naruto complain

"Because she doesn't need any training."

"SHE DONE WITH HER TRAIING WITH YOU AND I'M NOT?!" yelled Naruto

"No, kid. She's done with her training mission. Now it's your turn. When we come back, you two go back to training with me."

"Oh... Well," Naruto went to the porch and saw the wonderful view him and his sister get to see. "Let's look for her. I wanna say bye to her!!" With that he jumped down and land on his feet. Jaraiya sighed and took the stairs like a normal human.

The girls sat down in the ramen stand, Hinata placing the flowers next to her and Naruko sat next to Hinata, smiling. The smile went away when she saw a BIG pile of ramen bowls. Her face went blank

"Brother was here training wasn't he Ayame?"

"Yes. He really wants to beat you, Naruko-chan. Hello Hinata-sama."

"Hello, Ayame-san and Ichiraku-san."

"Where he went?"

"He left with this white haired man to your place." Naruko and Hinata looked at each other and ran out, with the flowers in Hinata's hand as she held on to them to dear life.

----  
Naruto and Jaraiya was walking to the gate as the sun set. Naruto walked, looking down feeling bad not seeing his sister. He looked up hearing girls giggled

"Sasuke-teme!!!" he yelled as he ran to Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke. They stop and turned seeing Naruto run to them

"Looks who's here, Sakura."

"Can it, Ino-pig! Hey Naruto."

"Hi...guys..." Naruto panted "Have...you guys seen...my sister...?"

"She went to the ramen shop looking for you." Sasuke said

"Shoot...When you see her...I said bye."

"Where you going?" Sakura asked, looking worry

"Going on a training mission for 3 years...wanted to tell her bye." he looked down again. He also wanted to tell his sister about his feelings for her best friend, but wanted to do it when he came back...

"Awe, see. Now your lover is going away." Ino mocked, as she clung to Sasuke.

"Shut up!" and the girls started fighting. Naruto and Sasuke looked at them with a sweat drop on their head.

"Tell her that ok?" Naruto asked Sasuke. He nodded and Naruto walked out the store and the two, Naruto and Jaraiya, walked to the gate.

Naruko opens the door and Hinata walked in smiling. Naruko blushed and giggled at her cute crush smiling and seeing her blush. But that blush went away when she knew why she was blushing and smiling. Hinata is blushing and smiling because she's in Naruto's house. Hinata's in love with Naruto...And Naruko is in love with Hinata.

"You look around the rooms and I'll look around the kitchen and living room." with that Hinata walked into Naruto's room first, with a blush. Naruko smiled sadly as she looked around the kitchen, finding a few ramen missing. Then as she walked in the living room, she saw the porch door open. She looked out from it smiling and saw she picture of her brother, and Hinata missing. But something caught her eye. Her brother and Jaraiya heading to a store. "HINATA COME HERE QUICKLY!!!!"

"What is it?" Hinata ran out and ran to Naruko. Naruko smirked, grabbed Hinata bridal style and she jumped out of the porch as Naruko ran to her brother with Hinata screaming.

Naruko put Hinata down as she ran into Ino and Sakura fighting. Sasuke turned and saw her.

"Your brother is heading to the gate... Come on, if we hurry we could catch them." Naruko nodded and the two ran to the gate, with Hinata in Naruko's arms, leaving the two girls fighting.

"Come on Sasuke!!!"

"I-I-I see them!" Hinata stutter, holding on to Naruko's shirt tight. Naruko blushed

"BROTHER!!!!!" she yelled as she try to stop, but let go of Hinata and she flew to Naruto, he caught her, but they fell down. When they open their eyes, and rubbing their heads, they were an inch away from their faces. Naruko and Sasuke smiled at them.

"H-hi, Hinata-chan." Naruto blushed

"Hell-hell-hello, Naruto-kun..." they sat up and Hinata pull out the flowers at Naruto. She had her head down blushing really red. She turn to Naruko, who was giving hand jester saying go for it as well as Sasuke. She took in a deep breath and said "I love you, Naruto-kun!!" Hinata yelled, blushing more. She looked up, and saw Naruto's face, all red. She looked down, knowing he won't return her feelings for her.

"Oh shit..." Naruko cursed below her breath.

"Look..." Sasuke pointed at them again and they saw Naruto's face red as Hinata.

"I love you too...I was looking for Naruko to tell her for me...but...but thanks..." Naruto took the flowers back and held them close. Hinata smiled, jump on him, giggling. Naruko and Sasuke smiled. But, Naruko's heart ace, and Sasuke could feel it.

"You think she'll stop loving him when she finds out that he have a monster living inside of brother...?" Naruto asked

"I don't know."

"Gee, your help" Naruko rolled her eyes

"Naruko-chan?" Sasuke turn Naruko to face him, as she stares in his eyes and he did the same

"Wow, 'chan'."

"...You're the stupidest girl I ever know... Stubborn and a blockhead..."

"Gee... I got my heart broken and you're making me feels good. THANKS, Sasuke..." Naruko walked away, but Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"But that's why I LOVE you..."

"Sasuke..."

"I reall-really love you, Naruko-chan..." Sasuke kissed Naruko out of no where, causing her to gasp in her mind, her eyes open wide, and blushing light red. Naruto kissed Hinata and Hinata kissed him back, and Naruko kissed Sasuke back, closing her eyes slowly.


	2. Welcome Home

**AYAME993: OK BACK WITH CHATPER 2!!!**

**SASUKE: A SasukeXNaruko?**

**AYAME993: Yup thought I should do that. I did a SasukeXHinata before. It's on Deviantart.**

**NARUTO: O-O**

**AYAME: That means she don't like NaruHina anymore –smirks-**

**AYAME993: Shut up, Ayame-Teme! I still LOVE NaruHina and also SasukeXHinata.**

**KAGOME: I still wanna know what you going to do about your first 2 stories?**

**AYAME993: They are STILL in progress. I kinda forgot what I put so now, I got writers block T^T**

**INUYASHA: Aya-san is also working on the first chapter of "Can You Love Me If I try?"**

**AYAME993: T^T I just found out there's TWO chapter 2!!!**

**NARUTO: And she's also editing couple of the chapters of some stories.**

**AYAME993: Basically, "The Mission That could" and "Can You Love Me If I try?" will be on hold T^T**

**HINATA: Aya-nee-chan does not own Naruto ^-^"**

** I Love You for Who You Are**

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home, Naruto-kun!**

"TALKING"

_THINKING_

_**FLASHBACK**_

Tsunade was in her office sipping her sake, as Shizune stood next to her holding Ton-Ton. Tsunade yawned, wiping a tear.

"Can I take a break?" she asked, throwing herself on her table.

"No. You got lots of work to do today. Since you skipped out of yesterday's meeting to go and play." She glared at her.

"Ton-Ton…" Ton-Ton went, looking worry. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Shizune said, smiling. Tsunade's body was on her desk. A Girl with really long hair in pig tails, her face being covered by an Ambu fox mask, she wore the Ambu outfit and on her right arm was her head-band and on top was the Ambu tattoo walked in the office and stood in front of the desk, her hands on her hips.

"Mission complete. May I ask for Uchiha Sasuke's freedom for this week?" the girl asked, as she bowed. Tsunade lift her head up and looked at the masked girl with a boring look. "Baa-chan?"

"Yeah, sure, Naruko. Just make sure you stay by him AT ALL TIMES!" Naruko pulled her mask off and smiled widely. She bowed deeply at Tsunade and Shizune.

"Arigotou!** (1)**" Naruko said, as Shizune gave her a green pass. Naruko held on to it and ran out.

"That girl is an Ambu and her brother isn't? How is that so?" Tsunade said her face on her desk. "WHO made her Ambu?"

"You did Tsunade-sama…" Shizune said, sighing, looking down

---

Naruko ran out the Hokage's office, cheerfully. She jumped to a tree and jumped from tree to tree to her fiancé's house, where 2 guys stood in front of his door. Naruko bowed and show them the pass.

"Tsunade-sama gave me this pass to take Uchiha Sasuke out of his House Arrest for the next week." She said. One of the men took the pass and hand it to his partner.

"You're responsible for him, Uzumaki-san."

"I'm aware of that, sir. Now, please?" the two men poof away and Naruko walked in Sasuke's house, smiling.

"You're back from your mission?" Sasuke's voice went.

"Mm. It was tough. I'm died." She sighed, tired. Then two strong hands were wrapped around her neck, as she closed her eyes.

"Naruko, how you got them to leave?"

"Baa-chan gave me a pass that your mine this WHOLE week" she said kissing his cheek, but Sasuke moved his head and they kissed on the lips. Naruko place a hand on his cheek, blushing lightly as the ring on her ring finger shined in the sunlight. Sasuke carried Naruko bridal style and carried her to his room, their lips still in tack. As Sasuke kicked the door open, and walked to his bed, he laid Naruko on his bed gently.

_Him and his hormones…_ Naruko thought as she slides her tongue into his mouth, letting it explore every inch of her lover's mouth. Sasuke moaned lightly causing Naruko to blush lightly.

_This idiot is going to make me crazy…! _Sasuke thought, as his roamed around Naruko's curvy women body. _So crazy…_

------

Hinata was panting heavily as well is her sister, Hanabi. Hinata didn't have her jacket on, and Hanabi had shorts with a lavender tan-top with their clan symbol on the back.

"That's enough practice you two." Haishi said, sipping some tea. Neji was sitting next to him, smiling at his cousins.

"Hinata-sama, isn't today that Naruto comes back?"

"Ye-yes." Hinata gave a towel to her sister and wiped the sweat off her head. "Naruko-chan, Sasuke-kun, and I are going to the gate to gree-greet him!"

"Well, I hope you two have fun." Haishi mumbles. Hinata smiled and walked inside her room. In her room she smiled at the picture of her, Naruko, and Shino when they first became a team.

"Hanabi-sama?" A servant said, as he bowed. "Konohamaru-sama is outside."

"Oh, tell him I'll be out there in a minute." The servant nodded bowed and walked to the front door. "Father, I and Konohamaru-san are going to train."

"Again?"

"Yes, I have to be string enough to beat nee-chan." She smiled and ran to her room.

----

Naruko and Sasuke were at the Ramen stand eating ramen. Naruko had her hair let down

"You think he gotten stronger?" Naruko asked, slurping the noodles.

"I highly doubt it." Sasuke said, bored. Naruko stared at him and smiled eating her ramen again

"That's the Uchiha who almost destroyed Konoha…" A stranger said. The two listen quietly.

"Isn't he on House Arrest?"

"I guess that Uzumaki girl got him out for the day. Why is she an Ambu, in the first place?"

"The Hokage must have been drunk when she made that diction."

"Yeah, even though she doesn't have the fox demon in her, like her twin brother, she SURE does have some of the chakura in her."

"I heard the Uchiha boy and the Uzumaki girl are getting married."

"I understand and forgive the Uchiha for what he did. But, MARRING the sibling of the demon child? That's just not fair!"

"Well, it WAS the girl's strength that brought him back here. Her and ALL of Rookie 9. You saw what he did to that girl?"

"I heard he was trying to kill her. Stab her in the heart broke her arms legs and almost KILLING her. It was a warning and that he'll do the same to the Demon Child."

"And now they both are getting married?! Ha, maybe she LIKES getting beat!"

"I guess your right, but she won the battle. But, I guess she does LOVE getting beat." They both laughed as they walked away. Sasuke looked at the scar on her fore arm since she doesn't have her arm and leg gourds. In his mind he heard her screams and saw her blood all over his body. Even on the brink of dieing, Naruko kept on fighting Sasuke. He looked at Naruko's face, but couldn't see it clearly due to her long bangs. On her neck was a scar from once when he ripped her neck out.

Sasuke got up and Naruko looked at him, confused. He looked down, but Naruko saw the tears falling. He ran out.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Naruko paid for the ramen and ran after him. She called out his name over and over again, but he ran faster and faster. Naruko ran as fast as her legs can take her, but as they reached to Sasuke's training ground, Sasuke stop at a big clearing. Naruko stop 4 feet away from him. The wind blow and leafs started to dance around the two couples. "Sasuke-kun…?"

"Why do you still love me…!?" he asked. Naruko was taken back from that, but smiled sadly

"I still love you because you for some reason know what I'm thinking, you're the first one, beside Hinata-chan, that treated me like a human not like the other villagers… Uchiha Sasuke, I'm madly in love with you. And I don't care what you are."

"But, I ALMOST kill-"he was stop when Naruko throw her body on his back. Naruko wrapped her arms around Sasuke and held him tight.

"I don't care… Your MINE and I brought you back and I fought for you so we could live together… With me you, Hinata-chan, and Onii-chan."

"Naruko-chan…" Sasuke turned around and held his lover tightly rested his chin on her head and let the tears fall. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

----

Naruto and Jaraiya walked towards the gate, smiling. It was almost dark and Naruto can't wait to see his twin sister and his long-awaited love, Hinata Hyuuga.

"We're here, kid." Jaraiya said, smiling at Konoha's gate.

"Let's go! I can't wait to eat on some ramen!" Naruto said, pushing the gate open.

"Ramen?" A girl voice went. "What about saying hi to your old friends, your lonely sister, and your girlfriend." Naruko said, as Sasuke's hand was around her waist, and Hinata stood next to Naruko.

"Naruko-nee-chan, Sasuke-Teme, Hinata-chan! You guys came to see me?" Naruto ran to him and held on to Hinata.

"No Dope. We're just standing here to see the sun set and wait till the stars come out!" Sasuke smirked.

"The same old Teme. How are you Hinata-chan?"

"I-I'm ok, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, how are you, sister? Oh, I'm ok. I'm just not a UCHIHA!" Naruko said, jealous.

"What really?!"

"Yup, just happen a month ago." Sasuke said, as him and Naruko showed him the ring, smirking.

"Whoa."

"Yup, right after Naruko-…" Sasuke, Naruko, and Hinata looked down. Naruto looked at them confuse. "We'll tell you what happen while you're gone with ramen. My treat." Sasuke said, as the teens and Jaraiya walked to the Ramen Stand.

----

"So, you left the village and sis brought you back…" Naruto asked, after the 3 told him the story about Sasuke leaving and how Naruko ALMOST lost her life. "Whoa, your strong sis."

"Yeah, AND!" she said, cheerful trying to cheer up the mood. "I'm an Ambu!" she showed her brother the Tattoo.

"WHAT!?! THAT'S NOT FAIR?!"

"Be jealous big brother. Be very jealous!' Naruko laughed. Jaraiya smiled at the teens and walked out. "Where you going, Prevy Sage?"

"I'm a report to Tsunade. Have fun catching up." He walked as he kept on walking. Sasuke got up also

"Me and Naruko will you love birds alone."

"Huh?" he pulled Naruko off her seat, her mouth filled with noodles.

"Come on."

"Oi, I'm not done!!" Sasuke carried Naruko on his shoulder and Naruko just stay still, knowing there's no way of fighting back. "Have fun you two" She winked and waved bye. The two teens looked at her clue-less but once they looked at each other they face back to their ramen bowls.

"Th-this is good ramen..." Naruto said, shy. Hinata nod. Once they were done eating they walked around town holding hands.

"I real-really missed you, Naruto-kun…" she said, softly. Naruto blushed smiling.

"I missed you too, Hinata-chan." Naruto squeezed her hand softly. Hinata's face went red, causing Naruto to blush. The walked up a hill and sat on the grass and stared at the starry sky.

"It's lik-like they knew you were coming to they are really beautiful." Hinata said, blushing more. Naruto stared at her redden face, place a hand over her shoulder and pulled her close, smiling.

"But, I've been waiting to hold you. And…" he kissed her lips deeply as fireworks went off"

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, as they pulled away for a moment

"It's great to be home…" They went back to kissing, Hinata's hands on Naruto's cheek and Naruto's hands on her waist.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~..~.~.~TBC.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**AYAME993: I LOVE FOR WHO YOU ARE CHAPTER 2 IS DONE!!!**

**SASUKE: Yay I'm married to Aya-chan! –Hugs Aya-chan-**

**HINATA: Heh, that was nice about the fireworks, Aya-chan.**

**NARUTO: Aya-chan almost got killed T^T**

**AYAME993: Short conversions /// Sasu-kun need me**


	3. The Rumors about the Uzumaki Twins

**Ayame993: I'M BACK WITH THIS NARUHINA STORY!**

**Naruto: Yay, Aya-san is my sister!**

**Hinata: ^/^ and she's with Sasuke-kun**

**Sasuke: That's why I LOVE this story**

**Kagome: Hey, Aya-san is working on the next chapter of "Can You Love Me If I tried?"**

**Inuyasha: This getting really good**

**Ayame993: I'm getting good with typing ^-^"**

**Ayame: CHA! I'm coming back!**

**Koga: Please tell me that I'm getting killed -.-**

**Ayame993: You can't. You're the main couple ^-^**

**Koga: Ugh!**

**Ayame993: OMG FOR THE FIRST TIME EVERY I KNOW HOW TO END THAT STORY! … Now I gotta think how to end "The Mission That Could" T^T**

**Sango: Being a writer is tough, -pats Aya-san's back-**

**Ayame993: I know T^T**

**Miroku: Ayame993 does not own Naruto ^-^'**

** I Love You for Who You Are**

** Chapter 3: The Rumors about the Uzumaki Twins**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Flashback**_

**Dreaming**

"That was the best mission EVER!" Naruko said, smiling. She and her team came back from a C rank mission. Naruko wore the same outfit as Naruto again but instead of long orange pants it's an orange skirt, her jacket open showing off her fish-net shirt and the necklace Tsunade gave her and her brother

"It was fun." Hinata smiled shyly a fist covering her mouth.

"How's your leg, Naruko-chan…" Shino asked, as his bugs healed Naruko's wounded leg.

"It's getting better. Thanks Shino-san." She faced Hinata. "What cha have plan for today, since you and brother are all lovey-dovey"

"Nar-Naruko-chan! Not no-now…" Hinata looked down, blushing causing Naruko to blush also and giggle.

"You and Uzumaki-kun are spending a lot of time together…" Shino said as they walked through the Konoha Gate.

"Even Shino-kun see's it. Ha hah!" Naruko put her hands behind her back.

"Yes we are… But it's nice.. Now he knows how I feel, and I don't faint a lot like when I was young…" Hinata smiled more shyly

"Hinata-chan you still faint." Naruko said, bluntly. Shino smiled a little.

"Naruko-chan!" She blushed more her eyes closed. The two team mates laughed.

"How's Uchiha, Uzumaki-chan…" Shino asked, as his bugs went inside his cloth.

"He's doing ok. I got a week with him, as we go out and now I'm going to pick him up for the 5 man mission with me, brother, him, Sakura-chan, and" Naruko held Hinata from behind

"Eke!"

"Hinata-chan!" Naruko smiled and kiss her cheek.

"What type of mission is it?"

"We're going to look for this kid at the star village. He's a ninja for here, but he's been training over there. Baa-chan wants to put him in Kakashi team, since Sasuke-kun is on house arrest, for 8 years." She sighed, sadly.

"But isn't that mission for Kakashi team problem? Why are you, Hyuuga-chan, and Uchiha-san going?" Shino asked as they turned a corner.

"I begged." She said, before she poof away. The two looked at the smoke confuse.

"Want me to walk you to your house, Hyuuga-chan?" Kiba asked as he walked toward Hinata as Akamaru trailed behind him.

"There's no need, Kiba. I'll take her. She's IS going on a mission with me after all." Naruto said appearing out of no where and carrying Hinata bridle style.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hey Hinata-chan. Let's get going." He ran to her house, leaving a dust cloud that trailed behind him and a screaming Hinata.

"They seem happy together…" Kiba said smiling. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Mm."

=w=w=w=w=w=

**Naruko stood there on top of a lake, panting holding her bleeding neck, her jacket all tore up and the sleeve gone, her head band on the bottom of the lake, her arms and legs bloody, her fish net shirt cut up showing her orange bra, and her skirt all ripped up. As the wind blow it showed her white with orange stripped panties. Sasuke had some cuts and burses also, but as bad as Naruko. Sasuke had his cruse mark on. He just stood there, smiling. Naruko took out a Kunai knife and ran toward to him.**

"**Shadow clone justu!" She yelled as three Naruko surrounded him with Kunai knife in their hands. "Sasuke-kun come back to me…! Please!"**

"**Teh, why should I…Your nothing to me!" Naruko held back her tears as she and her clones attacked him. But, as quick as they got four cuts on him is as quickly he made the clones go away and grabbed the real Naruko by her throat. She struggled by he's strong. Her vision became blurry, but she kicked him away, causing him to hit some rocks. She fell in the lake and just float there. The blood got wash away, as she closed her eyes.**

_He's trying to kill me…_ **Tears fell down as she got up on stood on top of the water but as she got her balance. **_Sasuke-kun… Come back to me, so we could live together when brother come back._** Sasuke flew at full speed and pinned her to a rock wall hard. She coughed up blood. **_Please… Don't you love me…?_** She shocked in fear, as she kept one eye open. **_Don't kill me…_** She stared at her love eyes, and saw the guy she grew up with…gone… She closed her eyes as tears fell down, a lot, once Sasuke grabbed her throat once again pulled her away form the wall and pushed her to it again.**

"**AHHHHHH!" She yelled loud as the bird flew away. Sasuke throw her life-less body to a tree, but she grabbed his arm and threw him to the tree instead as she jumped up and land. She ran to his body and as the smoke cleared up, she looked around panting really hard.**

"**Fire style:" she heard and her eyes grew wide "Fire ball Justu!" there was a fire ball going toward her as she moved out of the wall she stared at the fire, but she got kicked to the ground. She got up and coughed up more blood.**

"**SASUKE-KUN! IT'S ME, NARUKO!" She yelled but he walked toward her body. She couldn't move due to her fear as Sasuke kicked her making her lay on her back and place a foot on her chest and pressed down, hard.**

"**I'm not going back, you bitch! Don't you get that? I'm strong enough to kill my brother… and you" he smirked evilly. Just then a clone kicked him off and Naruko got up, wobbling, looking down. Red Chakura surrounded her body. **_I promised myself I won't use this… But you left me with no other choice…I love you Sasuke Uchiha. _**She thought as her mind went blank.**

"**I'll beat you DOWN TO MAKE YOU COME BACK!" She yelled but that wasn't good. Sasuke held her from behind. She gasped loud her eyes wide and her body shaking. He brought his mouth close to her ear.**

"**Good-bye my love…" he whispered in her ear as he turned her head to face his and kissed her hard. Naruko eye's closed tightly. Then he stabbed her on her back. Once he pulled away his kitana, blood went flying and hit his emotionless face. Naruko fell down, still alive, barely. She turned her body around and looked up at him with one eye open, panting. Everywhere went dark as it was only them two. She smiled at him, letting out a weak laugh. He looked at his foot and it was tied up. **

"**Got cha…" she said weakly as Sasuke got flung back and into the water fall. Naruko got up, almost fell down, but stay up. As her and her clone jumped up to a small cave, Sasuke stood on top of the water fall. The two stood looking at each other. Sasuke did some hand sign and on his hand was a lighting sword. Naruko let her hand out to the side as her clone made a red Rashegan. Naruko jumped from her cave and flew to Sasuke. Sasuke wings flap and he flew to Naruko**

"**Chidori sword!"**

"**Red Rashegan!" They flew to each other till they hit each other with their attacks. Naruko's body felled down to the ground and Sasuke stood next to it. He kicked it once and again… **

_She's dead… _**he thought he grabbed his sword again and place the tip at her faintly heart "Good-bye my love…"**

"Ahhh!" he yelled waking up from his dream. He panted hard his eyes wide and he held himself crying. _That's the third time… I had that dream…_ He thought still panting. Tears slowly fell down as the though of him ALMOST killing his love scared him. He looked at his hands and he's eyes widen more as he saw blood on them. He screamed again and Naruko kicked the door open and ran to her lover.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" she asked, holding him.

"Naruko…. You're ok…"

"Yeah I'm ok… You had that dream again…?"

"Yes…" he held her tight. Naruko held him close her eyes closed.

"I'm here.. I'm ok…" she whispered in his ear softly. _He had the same dream of him killing me… But that's what didn't happen… My poor Sasuke-kun… _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"_**Got cha…" she said weakly as Sasuke got flung back and into the water fall. Naruko got up, almost fell down, but stay up. As her and her clone jumped up to a small cave, Sasuke stood on top of the water fall. The two stood looking at each other. Sasuke did some hand sign and on his hand was a lighting sword. Naruko let her hand out to the side as her clone made a red Rashegan. Naruko jumped from her cave and flew to Sasuke. Sasuke wings flap and he flew to Naruko**_

"_**Chidori sword!"**_

"_**Red Rashegan!" They flew to each other till they hit each other with their attacks. Then a big dark ball surrounded around them. Inside it was light and it showed them when they was small. Little Naruko and little Sasuke hold hands with Naruto and Hinata, smiling, but little Naruko and little Sasuke held each others pinky fingers. Then them two as pre-teens holding hands walking around the village, smiling. Sasuke see this and tears slowly fell down, remembering it**_

"_**Sasuke-kun…" She said weakly. Sasuke turned and saw her smiling in her little form. Sasuke went little also. "Let's go home… Please…?" She held out her pinky. Sasuke looked at it and took it.**_

"_**Yeah…"The dark ball disappeared and Naruko fell down to the ground. Sasuke land next to her and held her close. "Naruko….? Naruko…! Naruko wake up…." Tears fell. He doesn't want to lose her also… he could see his dead mother in the eyes of his life-less lover. "Naruko-chan wake up…NARUKO-CHAN!" Hinata and Sakura land next to the two and Hinata gasped out loud.**_

"_**Sasuke-kun…?" Hinata, said quietly.**_

"_**Sakura help her!" Sasuke look up at the girls, more tears falling. Sakura looked at Naruko, not looking at Sasuke**_

"_**I could do little healing but…" she looked at Sasuke crying face. Her hands glowed green and place them above of Naruko's chest, healing her a little. Sasuke held her hand tight**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

After Naruko got well, Sasuke got sent to 8 years of house arrest. Sasuke hates himself for that, but he went and asked her to become an Uchiha and help him re-store the clan which she said yes. Naruko and Sasuke were in the kitchen drinking tea.

"So, you're ready for the mission?" Naruko asked, sipping the tea and a smile on her face trying to lighten the mood. Sasuke nod, looking at his tea sadly not saying a word which Naruko hated. Naruko looked at the tea and saw herself in it. _Come back to me… My Sasuke…_

=w=w=w=w=w=

Naruto leaned on the door way, waiting for Hinata. Hinata was in her room, packing some clothes her kunai knifes and some medic supplies, in her bag.

"Hinata-sama is going on a mission with the Uzumaki twins, Taka-chan…" A servant said, outside Hinata's door.

"Haruka-chan, you don't have to worry about the girl. The one we should be worry is the demon child, Naruto."

_Again, someone is calling him a demon child… He's not a demon child…!_

"Yeah, but still… What if the boy goes and tries to KILL Hinata-sama?"

"He's already hated. They'll have HIM killed. But, the Kyuubi is locked up. He won't get out… I think."

_Kyuubi? What they mean by locked up… Do they mean the Kyuubi is locked up INSIDE HIM?_

"Poor kid. If the 4th didn't put that demon in him, he'll be normal."

"Normal?"

"Well, not normal but still human. That Kyuubi should be dead, not lock…" Haruka and Taka voice fade away. Hinata looked at the window and see's Naruto looking around, still waiting.

"Naruto-kun is a demon…?" She asked herself with her hand on her heart. She shocked her head, grabbed her bag and ran down stairs. "I'll ask when I see them…"

=w=w=w=w=w=w=

Naruto had his hand in his pocket holding his bag as he held Hinata's hand as they walked to the front of the gate.

"No! Fire SOO beats earth!"

"Oh yeah, wanna try that out!" they heard the voices of Naruko and Sasuke as they saw Sakura smiling a little at the fighting couples and Kakashi leaning on the gate's wall reading his book.

"Earth Style: Rock Roll Justu!" Naruko slam her foot at the ground as a big rock popped out and she kicked it toward Sasuke.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu!" Sasuke blew fire at the bolder but the bolder melt and the fire went straight at Naruko.

"Eeep!" She did 3 quick hand signs. "Earth Style: Dirt Shield" She got on her knees slamming her palms on the ground as the fire disappeared. She sighed as the shield went away. "Are you trying to hit me?" she barked at him. He smirked tilting his to the side and a little back. She stared at him blushed and glared at him. "Baka ka!"

"Aishiteru." He smirked and turned around his hands in his pocket ignoring a rampaging Naruko that is being held back by a scared Sakura. "Hey guys."

"What was that all about?" Naruto said as him and Sasuke shake hands and he hugged Hinata.

"Naruko thinks Earth is better then Fire."

"Wind could beat Fire though." Naruto gave his friend a cocky smile.

"Wanna try it then?"

"You-you guys…" Hinata said, shyly. But, no one heard her as the boys were glaring at each other. Kakashi sighed closing his book and standing up. Naruko and Sakura looked at him. Then Naruko and Kakashi nodded and grabbed each boy and pulled them away.

"Come on hot shot. We need to save our energy."

"But Naruko, he wants me to hit him!"

"That goes for you too, Naruto."

"Teme started it!" Hinata and Sakura sighed following behind them.

"This might be a LONG mission…" Sakura shake her head.

"You said it…"

=w=w=w=w=

It was dead at night and the gang was around the camp fire. Kakashi leaning against a tree reading if book, Naruto next to Hinata as their fingers was inter twang to each other, Hinata smiling her face bright red, Naruko's arm is around Hinata's waist blushing leaning close to Sasuke, Sasuke has his arm around her shoulder, and Sakura smiling next to Sasuke. The gang was talking about the old times now that everyone's together.

"Umm…" Hinata said, softly. The twins looked at her. "Can Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan come with me… I nee-need to talk to them privately…" The twins looked at each other nod as the three got up and walked far from the camp site.

"You think Hinata-chan found out?" Sakura asked looking worry.

"She's not a dumb girl, Sakura…" Kakashi said, keeping his eye on them

"Naruko was worry about this…" The three sighed worry.

=w=w=w=w=w=

"So, what on cha mind, Hinata-chan?" Naruko asked, leaning on a tree trunk, smiling.

"I've been hearing from other people…" She looked down and started playing with her fingers. The twins knew now what she'll tell them. Their heart rate started speeding slowly. "That Naruto-kun…" she gulped a little. "That… he's a demon child… I know I've been hearing that ever since, but now I'm hearing that Naruko-chan has some of the chakura is in her, and that Naruko-chan is a half demon child… So.. What's going on?" she asked looking at them.

The twins looked at each other, as Naruko sighed, kicking herself off the tree. "Yes. Brother and I are demon children…" Hinata's eyes widen. Naruko saw that as her eyes gotten soft. "But, when we were born…" she looked down biting her lips, holding back tears. Naruto sighed.

"When we were born, the 4th Hokage put the Kyuubi in our mother. But Naruko got half of his Chakura… and I got him in me…" Naruto lift his shirt showing the black swirls on his stomach then Naruko showed her dark purple swirls on hers. "Jaraiya made this seal so we could keep the Kyuubi's chakura control."

"S-so…" Hinata looked down, her heart on her heart and the other hand holding her wriest. The twins nod as they put their shirt down. Tears fell down from the girls as Naruto held Hinata, then Naruto open his arm and Naruko ran to his arm as they all held each other.

"We love you, Hinata-chan…" Naruko said into her lavender silk hair.

"But why you kept it from me..?" She said into Naruto's chest.

"Because we thought you'll be scared of us… But other people know but they kept it from you because we told them not to tell…"

"That's stupid `cause you guys are my only family!"

"Shhh…" he held the girls close to him.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.TBC~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**


	4. The trip and Sai

**AYAME993: Hello ppl! Chapter 4 for-**

**AYAME: "I Love you For Who You Are"!**

**AYAME993: …Hey bitch that's my line! ... Matter of fact YOUR NOT IN THE INTRO!**

**KOGA: Aya-san would like to thank Uzumaki Ricky and TallyMai**

**AYAME993: Yes, thanks for reviewing ^-^….WTF KOGA-KUN YOUR NOT IN THE INTRO ALSO!**

**KAGOME: We really like that you love this story guys ^-^**

**AYAME993: WTFH MAN!**

**AYAME: -push Aya-teme down- Yes, so we like to dedicate this chapter to you guys ^-^**

**SASUKE: Aya-chan dose not own Naruto**

**HINATA: We hope you like it**

**AYAME993: -trying to get Ayame off me screaming and yelling-**

**I Love you For Who you Are**

**Chapter 4: The trip and Sai**

The group checked in an Inn, as the twins argued, Hinata and Sasuke just watched and smiled at their lovers, Sakura giggled when Naruko kicked Sasuke on his chest but he grabbed her leg and smirked seeing her panties. Naruto then punched Sasuke away as Naruko slide down hiding her legs with her short orange skirt.

"Teme, I should beat you for looking what you did to nee-chan!"

"She asked for it, Dope."

"Cause you fucking called me a Dope like my brother! I'm NOT an idiot!" Naruko barked, eyes closed blushing dark red. Naruto almost fell down blushing lightly.

"Nee-chan!"

"Nani?" She faced her brother "It's true, I'm not an idiot." She said bluntly and with a clueless face. Sasuke coughed trying to hide his really light blush. Sakura smiled at Sasuke then looked down, remembering what he told her on the day she told him her feelings… How she wish she could forget that moment…

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.FLASH BACK~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.**

"**So…" Sakura looked down as it was only her and her long time crush, Sasuke "Your leaving Konoha…?"**

"**Yes Sakura… But you don't need to worry, I ****MIGHT ****come back."**

"**For Naruko-chan…?"**

"**Yes… Her, Hinata-chan, and the dope." Sasuke smirked a little as Sakura kept her eyes fixed on the floor.**

"**What dose she has… That I don't.. She always beat you, you two always fought…" she said quietly hopping Sasuke didn't hear "I hate her…"**

"**She's different then you fan girls, Sakura."**

"**How? She never treats you like you should be treated!" She faced him, tears falling.**

"**But, I want to be treated the same… Not like I'm royal."**

"**But you should! You're the most tainted rookie in all Konoha! You're also the last of your kind!"**

"**But, she showed me that I'm a brat an-"**

"**No your not!"**

"…" **he stared at her teary apple green eyes, looked down and sighed. "And that I gotta think of others…"**

"**But I love you!"**

"**You only love me as a fan girl, Sakura…" he put his hands in his pocket and started walking looking down. He walked past Sakura as she stays still till he was behind her, that's when she turned around a lot of tears falling.**

"**I love you Sasuke Uchiha! I'll do anything just to be with you! … To be by your side…" Sasuke stop but kept on walking but stop again looking down. He chucked tilt his head side and back smirking, as the wind blew their hairs.**

"**Your annoying." He simply said and walked again. Sakura was taken back and saw Naruko, in her mind remembering that she said that to her, once he said that. She griped her fist. How she felt pouncing her out on that day but couldn't because Sasuke was there.**

"**I'll scream! And people will come and take you in! Then Naruko will come an-"she was stop short when Sasuke flash step behind her.**

"**Thank you for being one of my close friends, Sakura…chan." He whisper lightly and hit one of her pressure point.**

"**Sasu…ke…" she said as her world became darken.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~FLASH BACK END~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Kura? Ku? SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruko snapped her fingers as Sakura returned back from her daydream. "What's up? You had a lost face." She tilted her head, slightly. Sakura looked around not moving her head, and saw her team mate looking at her. She shoke her head, forcing a smile.

"It's nothing, Naruko-chan."

"Well… ok." They walked out the inn and walked around the village they choose to rest for the day. The girls went to the hot springs. While the boys went and spar, Naruto's idea.

"Ha~" Naruko sighed, her hands behind her head, as the girls walked to the springs. "It's girl time."

"Yeah… You need your rest…" Hinata said quietly, her hands in front of her chest, smiling. "You used the Kyuubi-sama's Chakura so I could meet her…"

"She seems to like you, Hinata-chan." Naruko and Hinata laughed. Sakura just stared at them like they were crazy

"Hinata-san, you know about Kyuubi?"

"Mm." she nodded then faced Naruko "You think Kyuubi-sama won't mind if Sakura-chan meets her?"

"Nah, she's cool with it. When we get to the hot springs." She faced Sakura and gave her the thumbs up, winking. Sakura looked at her blushing then smiled. The girls walked in the spring and started taking their clothes off, grabbed their towels, and walked to the spring.

"Haa~" This is what I call, relaxing." Sakura said, leaning against the rock. Hinata nodded smiling. Naruko sighed dreamily

"Second that, Sakura-chan." They enjoyed the hot waters staying quiet, and then Naruko got up. "Ready, Sakura-chan?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah. She's ready for you now."

"Oh… What I have to do..?"

"Just hold my hand." She reached for Sakura hand, as she held Hinata's hand, her face red. Sakura nodded slowly, taking her hand the girls relaxed and their mind was sent to Naruko's mind.

The boys were on the ground, panting hard, as Kakashi read his book, leaning on the tree.

"So… Hinata-chan…found out?" Sasuke panted, sitting up.

"Yea-yeah… She over heard" Naruto got up, "Some people talking about it…" He took his shirt off, ran up to a tree and started doing pull ups with his feet. Sasuke wiped the sweat from his head, took his shirt off and started copying Naruto **(AYAME993&HINATA: -drools blushing-)** "Last night, nee-chan let Hinata-chan meet Kyuubi-sama."

"He's cool with that?"

"SHE is."

"Whoa, Kyuubi is a woman!" Sasuke and Kakashi said together as Sasuke lost his balance and fell down, but land on his feet. Naruto nodded.

"Why you guys think Nee-chan knows about how a girl's body works? By Hina-chan?"

"Yeah, I thought one of the helpers told them."

"Nah, Kyuubi told Nee-chan then she told Hina-chan." Naruto

"So what they talked about?" Sasuke and Naruto started doing push-ups with one hands.

"I kinda forgot. After that, me and nee-chan passed out and the three of us went to sleep."

"You think I could meet her?"

"Yeah, she's a nice lady." Naruto lay on the floor panting. "Done..."

"You guy been working hard. Let's go tour the town and then later we shall get the girls and go to karaoke, how that sound?" Kakashi said, kicking himself off the trunk as he smile.

"Can we get ramen?" Naruto said, rising his hand. Kakashi smiled more nodding. "Yahoo!"

The girls walked around a store looking for clothes. Naruko had 4 bowls of ramen and got all her energy. Naruko pulled out an orange top with a fox on it and next to it was a cat smiling.

"This is cute~" She giggled and put it back and kept on looking. Hinata pulled out a dark blue jacket with fire around the edge and a light blue jay flying through the jacket.

"I wonder…" She tried it on and smile hugging herself. "So soft and warm. I wonder if they have a shirt that goes with it…" She slided the jacket off and let it hang over her arm and started looking for a shirt to go with it.

"How does this outfit look?" Sakura walked out the fitting room and had on a really short pink top that the sleeve went over her shoulder showing her lightly tan bare belly with a purple shirt with long red leggings. She had long cut up pink and purple stripped glove, the fingers cut off. The girls' eyes widen and smiled.

"You look nice in that." Hinata said, her head tilted slightly

"Smoking hot!" Naruko gave her thumbs up. Sakura smiled blushing lightly.

"Thanks guys."

The gang waited Sakura in the karaoke store. Sakura walked the dark streets humming, as she wore her new outfit. She then looked at her time and gasp.

"I'll be late!" she started running her eyes closed. But the next thing she knew it she was on the ground. "Ow… Sorry are you ok?" She asked rubbing her head.

"Yeah, but you should watch where you going." The dark haired boy pulled Sakura up and started walking. Sakura just started at him then pouted angrily.

_How rude! _She thought stomping to the store. Both the boy and Sakura started walking the same way. Sakura slide step but the boy copy her moved moment. She slide step again to the other side and he did the same. _Grr… How about… THIS!_ She started running but before she knew it she saw the boy running the same way. Sakura turned a corner and laughed to herself. As she reached the store she try to gain her breath but she lost it again when she saw the boy, but in the light and not in the dark. Dark brown eyes almost black, his girl-ish outfit made him cute.

"I see we WERE going the same way." The boy said, smiling a little. Sakura blushed as the boy looked at her up and down at her newly bought outfit. "Pink fits you bubble-gum. I'm Sai. You?"

"H-huh?" She snapped out her gaze

"Your name. Or you want me to call you bubble-gun?"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Nice name… Shall we go in?" he opened the door as they walked in.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruko yelled waving her hand as the others smiled at her. Sakura smiled and turned around. "I'll see you around, Sai-san." She started walking but Sai followed her. The closer she got to the table she started blushing more and more. Once as Sakura was about yell at him Kakashi covered her mouth.

"Nice to meet you Sai. Please seat and get to know your new team mates and their closest friends." He pulled her to his seat as Sai sat next to Sakura. "You met Sakura. That's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto gave his trademark grin. "Your re placing this guy, Sasuke Uchiha. He's best friends with Naruto" Sasuke lift his head up a little. "This is his girlfriend and best friend, Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata smiled shyly. "And Sasuke's lover and future Uchiha, Naruko Uzumaki, she's also Naruto's twin sister." Naruko smiled child-ishy.

"It's nice to meet you guys."

"Alright!" the twins said together.

"Let's" Naruko started

"Sing!" Naruto ended. "Teme you're up!"

"Ugh…" he got up and started looking thought the songs. "Ah…"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~TBC.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**AYAME993: Next chapter is when they sing :3**

**AYAME: Ugh…**

**SASUKE: Heh, I'll love the next one.**

**SAI: ^-^**

**AYAME993: Also thank you for still being with meh sorry for not up…dating or uploading?**

**HINATA: Update**

**AYAME993: Updating sooner. School started when I was typing this down and like yeah, so I finish this and now I'm hungry for some cookies =w=**

**SASUKE: Come on. We'll go out for ramen for your hard work.**

**AYAME993: YOSH! AISHITERU SASU-KUN~! JA NE!**


	5. Flash Back Time?

**AYAME: This is chapter 5… Took you long enough .**

**AYAME993: Don't start with meh, bitch .**

**NARUTO: ANYWAYS O-O**

**INUYASHA: Please enjoy -.-**

The gang waited for Sakura in the karaoke store and while they waited, Naruko and Kakashi drank. Sakura walked the dark streets humming, as she wore her new outfit. She then looked at her time and gasp.

"I'll be late!" she started running her eyes closed. But the next thing she knew it she was on the ground. "Ow… Sorry are you ok?" She asked rubbing her head.

"Yeah, but you should watch where you going." The dark haired boy pulled Sakura up and started walking. Sakura just started at him then pouted angrily.

_'How rude!'_ She thought stomping to the store. Both the boy and Sakura started walking the same way. Sakura slide step but the boy copy her moved moment. She slide step again to the other side and he did the same. _'Grr… How about… THIS!'_ She started running but before she knew it she saw the boy running the same way. Sakura turned a corner and laughed to herself. As she reached the store she try to gain her breath but she lost it again when she saw the boy, but in the light and not in the dark. Dark brown eyes almost black, his girl-ish outfit made him cute.

"I see we WERE going the same way." The boy said, smiling a little. Sakura blushed as the boy looked at her up and down at her newly bought outfit. "Pink fits you bubble-gum. I'm Sai. You?"

"H-huh?" She snapped out her gaze

"Your name. Or you want me to call you bubble-gun?"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Nice name… Shall we go in?" he opened the door as they walked in.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruko yelled waving her hand; her older hand was filled with a beer class, as the others smiled at her. Sakura smiled and turned around. "I'll see you around, Sai-san." She started walking but Sai followed her. The closer she got to the table she started blushing more and more. Once as Sakura was about yell at him Kakashi covered her mouth.

"Nice to meet you Sai. Please seat and get to know your new team mates and their closest friends." He pulled her to his seat as Sai sat next to Sakura. "You met Sakura. That's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto gave his trademark grin. "You're placing this guy, Sasuke Uchiha. He's best friends with Naruto" Sasuke lift his head up a little. "This is Naruto's girlfriend and best friend, Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata smiled shyly. "And Sasuke's lover and future Uchiha, Naruko Uzumaki, she's also Naruto's twin sister." Naruko smiled child-ishy.

"It's nice to meet you guys."

"Alright!" the twins said together.

"Let's" Naruko started

"Sing!" Naruto ended. "Teme you're up!"

"Ugh…" he got up and started looking thought the songs. "Ah…" He took in a deep breath and started to sing.

"**A hundred days have made me older**

**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**

**A thousand lies have made me colder**

**And I don't think I can look at this the same**

**But all the miles that separate**

**Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight it's only you and me, yeah**

**The miles just keep rollin'**

**As the people leave their way to say hello**

**I've heard this life is overrated**

**But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah, yeah**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight girl it's only you and me**

**Everything I know and anywhere I go**

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**

**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done**

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh" **

He stopped smiling at Naruko. She clapped loud giggling.

"I love you too Sasu-kun~!" she said hugging Sasuke as he sat back down on his seat.

"Shall I sing next?" Kakashi got up and picked a song.

"**Look at this photograph**

**Every time I do it makes me laugh**

**How did our eyes get so red?**

**And what the hell is on Joey's head?**

**And this is where I grew up**

**I think the present owner fixed it up**

**I never knew we'd ever went without**

**The second floor is hard for sneaking out**

**And this is where I went to school**

**Most of the time had better things to do**

**Criminal record says I've broke in twice**

**I must have done it half a dozen times**

**I wonder if it's too late**

**Should I go back and try to graduate?**

**Life's better now than it was back then**

**If I was them I wouldn't let me in**

**Oh oh oh**

**Oh God I**

**Every memory of looking out the back door**

**I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor**

**It's hard to say it, time to say it**

**Goodbye, goodbye**

**Every memory of walking out the front door**

**I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for**

**It's hard to say it, time to say it**

**Goodbye, goodbye**

**Goodbye**

**Remember the old arcade?**

**Blew every dollar that we ever made**

**The cops hated us hanging out**

**They said somebody went and burned it down**

**We used to listen to the radio**

**And sing along with every song we know**

**We said someday we'd find out how it feels**

**To sing to more than just the steering wheel**

**Kim's the first girl I kissed**

**I was so nervous that I nearly missed**

**She's had a couple of kids since then**

**I haven't seen her since God knows when**

**Oh oh oh**

**Oh God I**

**Every memory of looking out the back door**

**I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor**

**It's hard to say it, time to say it**

**Goodbye, goodbye**

**Every memory of walking out the front door**

**I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for**

**It's hard to say it, time to say it**

**Goodbye, goodbye**

**I miss that town**

**I miss their faces**

**You can't erase**

**You can't replace it**

**I miss it now**

**I can't believe it**

**So hard to stay**

**Too hard to leave it**

**If I could I relive those days**

**I know the one thing that would never change**

**Every memory of looking out the back door**

**I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor**

**It's hard to say it, time to say it**

**Goodbye, goodbye**

**Every memory of walking out the front door**

**I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for**

**It's hard to say it, time to say it**

**Goodbye, goodbye**

**Look at this photograph**

**Every time I do it makes me laugh**

**Every time I do it makes me" **

Kakashi sat down smiling. Naruko jumped on the table and got up front. She took in a deep breath and smiled.

"**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through**

**The day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**And when you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**And when you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through**

**The day and make it ok**

**I miss you**

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were, yeah**

**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**And when you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**And when you're gone**

**All the words I need to hear will always get me through**

**The day and make it ok**

**I miss you" **

She smiled skipping to her seat and sat next to Sasuke.

"Wonderful singing Hun." Sasuke kissed her forehead as she giggling. Hinata walked up to the front. Naruto sat up ready to hear his loving girlfriend perfect singing voice like his sister.

"**You're not alone**

**Together we stand**

**I'll be by your side; you know I'll take your hand**

**When it gets cold**

**And it feels like the end**

**There's no place to go**

**You know I won't give in**

**No I won't give in**

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**So far away**

**I wish you were here**

**Before it's too late, this could all disappear**

**Before the doors close**

**And it comes to an end**

**With you by my side I will fight and defend,**

**I'll fight and defend**

**Yeah, yeah!**

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**

**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**

**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**La da da da**

**La da da da**

**La da da da da da da da da **

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Keep holding on...**

**Keep holding on**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"**

Hinata smiled as Naruto clapped cheering. And soon the rest followed. Hinata blushing bright red and walked down with a small smile on her angelic face. Sai and Sakura were left to sing but Sai nodded letting Sakura go first. She smiled and already knew what to sing, a song she song when Sasuke left the village. She picked the song and took in a deep breath closed her eyes and let the song being.

"**My hands are searching for you**

**My arms are outstretched towards you**

**I feel you on my fingertips**

**My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

**This fire rising through my being**

**Burning, I'm not used to seeing you**

**I'm alive**

**I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

**My hands float up above me**

**And you whisper you love me**

**And I begin to fade**

**Into our secret place**

**The music makes me sway**

**The angels singing say we are alone with you**

**I am alone and they are too with you**

**I'm alive**

**I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

**And so I cry**

**The light is white**

**And I see you**

**I'm alive**

**I'm alive**

**I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

**Take my hand, I give it to you**

**Now you owe me, all I am**

**You said you would never leave me**

**I believe you, I believe**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healed" **

Tears slowly fall on the microphone as everyone but Sai knew who that song was for. Hinata, Naruko, and Naruto smiled at their friend sadly. Sasuke and Kakashi closed their eyes a small smile formed on their lips. Sakura smiled at them wiping her tears and skipped to her seat as the girls' grouped hug. Sai got up and as the song being he faced Sakura and study her close.

"Sakura," He got her to look at him. "This song is for you…"

"**You are my one true love**

**You are the voice that is so sweet**

**In everything I do, you bring the best out of me**

**You are my wings to fly**

**You are the wind beneath them**

**I miss you every night, when I close my eyes**

**You put your feelings down**

**You stopped your tears you brought me love**

**You held to my heart**

**You held with hope to have me near**

**Sometimes I close my eyes**

**Sometimes I let my hunger rise**

**I think of all you are, you are the love of my life**

**All of my dreams and my passions**

**Are in Your hands**

**You reached me in my need**

**Your rhythm flows under my skin**

**I need you desperately,**

**A sweet healing that will begin**

**You are my one true love**

**You are the voice that is so sweet**

**In everything I do, you bring the best out of me**

**My everything is you **

**The very motions that I move**

**And everything with richness**

**The richness of the peace you bring**

**Always, always you are with me**

**You are the love of my life**

**He comes to find you on your knees" **

Sai sighed looking at Sakura who, like Hinata and Naruko, had a surprise face.

"Did he declare his love for her?" Naruto asked, confuse

"I… don't know. It's... confusing?" Naruko answered her brother's question, confused also.

"Well, let's get going. We have to leave to Konoha, in a week.

I Love You for Who You Are

Chapter 5: Flashback time?

The girls and boys had to share a room, due to the fact that everyone was together and it'll look creepy for their sensei to share the same room with his student. The girls were in the hot spring, their hair tied up in a high bun. Naruko was too much in a conversation with the Kyuubi to release that Hinata was calling her name.

"Yes, Hina-hime?" She smiled at her, hiding the sadness.

"Sakura left, you wanna go also?" Hinata tilt her head smiling.

"No… I wanna talk to you." She pulled Hinata down and held her in her arms tight, but not tight enough to hurt Hinata's small body, also their naked.

"Abou-about what?"

"You really love my brother?" The steam covered Naruko's sadden eyes and little blush

"Yes, why you ask?"

"I want to know. Why you love him?"

"Naruko-chan… Do you like me being wit-with Naruto-kun?"

"I do!"

"Then wha-what is it?"

"Because-"she stop in mid-sentence and shoke her head. "I just wanna know…"

"I do. He never gave up, looking at him…" Hinata smiled at the memories but Naruko let go of Hinata and got up.

"I'm a train a bit. Get out before you get light headed." With that Naruko ran out, tears falling. Leaving a very confuse Hinata

"Rasengan!" she slammed the blue spinning ball into the tree leaving a big hole. She panted, looking at the hole.

"Training in the middle of the night?" Sasuke said, leaning against the tree with the hole.

"What of it?" Naruko slide to her knees, tired

"What's wrong?"

"I was going to tell her…" she said with her head down.

"What stop you?"

"The aftermath…"

"I told you, Hinata will always be your best friend." Sasuke just stood there looking at his fiancé. "How you know! What if we're never the same again…" she looked up at him, tears falling. Sasuke sighed and walked toward her and held her close. "Remember when we saved Hinata from those people?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Naruto and Sasuke were arguing as always, age 7, while Naruko glared at the two._ "_You guys are dumb."_ "_Well, better to be dumb then being related to this dope." Sasuke pointed to Naruto_ "_What!"_ "_You heard me!" and there they were, fighting, in the middle of the night to add. Naruko was sitting on the Uchiha wall while the boys fought at the Uchiha yard. Naruko looked around till she saw the Hyuuga manor lights on._ "_Hina-chan?" she quietly said, leaning forward at the little window. She then saw a man gasp seeing a man in black crawling out the window and holding the little girl over his shoulder. "Hina-chan!" She faced the boys who looked at her._ "_Eh?"_ "_Someone is kidnapping Hinata-chan!" Naruko jumped down the wall and started to run toward the manor, along with Sasuke and Naruto. "Get away!" She kicked the back of his head, causing him to let go of Hinata. Naruto, luckily, caught her and rest her against the door._ "_Hey, don't hit my sister!" Naruto kicked his knee as the man fell down._ "_What's going on?" they heard the guards went to the man on his knees. Naruko grabbed Hinata as the guards looked at the kids and Hinata evilly. They ran toward the Uzumaki house hold. Naruko place Hinata in her bed as the boys went and started to fight who should get food ready._ "_I don't care who gets to cook, GET COOKING!" she yelled as the boys ran to the kitchen. Hinata moved around and Naruko smiled at the woken princess._ "_Naru-Naruko…?"_ "_Hey… Chu ok?"_ "_Yea-yeah…" she looked around and blushed. "How…?"_ "_Someone was kidnapping you… You'll be safe with us." Naruko grinned as Hinata smiled more._ "_I love you, Naruko-chan."_ "_I love you too, Hinata-chan." They hugged giggling._ "_What's that smell…?"_ "_Eh?" Naruko sniffed around and glared at the door. "The boys are cooking."_ ~~~~~~~flashback end~~~~~~~~~ "Now why can't you do that now?" "Because we're grown… Loving another girl... Saying I love to another girl is wrong… She'll think wrong of me and will hat-hate me…" Naruko try to control her sobbing. "She's your best friend, and she'll understand." Sasuke smiled a little causing Naruko to blush lightly. She's glad; she'll be marrying to a man like him. Hinata was brushing her hair looking at herself in the mirror remembering what happen a few hours. Tears falling, for her best friend. ~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~ _The girls were 14 and kind of missing their little blonde idiot. Naruko and Hinata had their back to each other, looking at the blue sky. Hinata blushed lightly, remembering the kiss._

"_**Yo-you think he'll come back, stronger?" Hinata smiled**_

"_**He better or I might give Pervy Sage an ear full." Naruko humph causing Hinata to giggle. Naruko smiled and held her best friend warm hand. How she love holding her hand… She just wants to hold it forever. Hinata squeeze her hand, causing Naruko to blush and looked at Hinata. They looked at each other and giggled. The girl lay on their back, from opposite of each other. The smiled at the sky**_

"_**You think we'll be friends forever… Naruko-chan…?" Hinata softly said**_

"_**Duh, we'll be friends long for us to see each other grow old like baa-chan." Naruko grinned. Hinata giggled reaching for Naruko's hand. They held hands.**_

"_**Long enough to see each other marry the boys we love, also." She blushed bright red, turning her head to face Naruko. Naruko smiled softly and nodded. Naruko looked at the sky as well as Hinata, but Naruko shade a small tear. Hinata looked at her and sat up quickly. "Naru-chan!"**_

"_**Yeah?" she wiped her tears.**_

"_**You're ok?"**_

"_**Yea, something went in my eye." She patted her head. "I love you, Hinata." Hinata blushed smiling and hugged her close.**_

"_**I love you too, Naruko." Naruko held her close.**_

"_**Friends till the end." They link pinkies and nodded smiling.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback over~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata just cried on her bed till Sakura walked out the bathroom, with a pink towel around her shoulder.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hu-huh?" Hinata quickly wiped her tears and looked at Sakura, but she saw her red puffy eyes.

"Did Naruto make you cry? Oh I'm a have a talk with him!" Sakura was ready to punch him down

"N-no… I'm just wor-worry…"

"About you and Naruto?" Sakura sat next to her, looking confuse.

"N-no, my friendship with Naruko-chan…" Her head went down; as Hinata's childish habit came back. Playing with her fingers when things gotten hard. Sakura smiled a little

"You two have been friends since…" Sakura looked up and snapped her fingers. "Since you two were born really." She laughed "I never see you two apart."

"That's the thing… I'm worr-worry that now I'm with her brother… We've been drawing back." A tear slowly starts to fall. "Like, being with him makes her sad…"

"You don't know?" Sakura looked surprised.

"Know what?" Hinata looked at her confuse with tears still falling

"Uhh…" Sakura rubbed the back of her head. "That she's worried that her brother might do something to make you cry. You know how dumb Naruto is." She laughed nervously. Hinata smiled her eyes half closed.

"He won't, Sakura-chan… I know it…"

"Well I'll be…" Sakura smiled and got up. "Ima talk to Sensai about when we're leaving. I'll be back in a minute." Hinata nodded and went in the bathroom. Sakura smiled at her till Hinata closed the door; then her smile went away and was replaced with sadness. She got up and walked out the door, slide down on the door, holding her knees close. "She doesn't know…?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**An 11 year old Sakura and Naruko were panting, while Naruko smirked and Sakura just glared.**_

"_**You're weird. You have to stop hanging with MY Sasuke-kun!" Sakura barked. Naruko growled lightly gripping her fist.**_

"_**You're just a fan girl. Sasuke thinks you guys are nothing. Plus he's not YOURS.**_

"_**We'll see about that!" Sakura made two clones as she ran toward Naruko. She just stood straight grabbed the first clone's hand and pushed her away then started kicking the second clone while trying to block the real Sakura's punches. She then kicked the clone away and upper-cut Sakura and hit her chin. Causing her to fly and land on the ground.**_

"_**Had enough?" Naruko grinned at her.**_

"_**Why are you protecting Sasuke-kun anyways?"**_

"_**Because I love him and it's my job to keep him and Hinata happy as long as I can…" Naruko looked down.**_

"_**Hinata…? Wait.." Sakura's eyes winded as the wind started to blow appond the girls**_

"_**Yeah…" Naruko smiled sadly at Sakura. "I love Hinata… But she'll never know…"**_

"_**That's…"**_

"_**Wrong, weird? I know but, I do… Just don't tell her. It took a lot to keep it from her, and I'll tell her when it's the time." Naruko started walking away but stop hearing Sakura standing up.**_

"_**You're just using my Sasuke-kun! I'll tell him and th" she stopped when Naruko turned her head as she saw her grinning.**_

"_**He knows about it. He wants me to tell her. Teh, you're annoying." She started walking away, leaving a confuse Sakura.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura smiled sadly up at the ceiling.

"She doesn't know… So I'll be cheering you on… Naruko-chan…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AYAME993: Well, that's chapter 5 ^-^**

**SASUKE: …Back story?**

**AYAME993: Yupper. Please keep loving this story and I'll keep up-dating as much as I can.**

**HINATA: Since now she's off of school ^-^**

**NARUTO: R&R**


	6. NaruHina Time!

**AYAME993: Hello for another chapter of I Love You for You Are ^_^**

**SASUKE: Lately Mushi's been negating her readers .**

**AMAYE993: DX Hush I've been busy making pics for friends and other people on my DA DX**

**AYAME: Humph. Aya-san would like to say sorry**

**AYAME993: -bows- Thanks for staying with meh TT A TT**

I Love You for Who You Are

Chapter 6; Naruhina Time

"I'd like two bowls of beef ramen."

"Chicken ramen, ple-please…"

"Here you love birds go." Ayame hand the couples their orders and the two started to slurp the noodles. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, Naruto having a noodle hanging from his mouth. Hinata softly giggled with a small blush across her cheeks.

"What?" Naruto said, confused. Hinata pointed to the noddle and Naruto slurped it up. He smiled at the blushing girl. The blushing girl smiled at the blonde haired boy. "I'm glad I told you my feelings."

"M-me too, Naruto-chan." Hinata tilt her head her angel smile still on.

"To tell you the trust, I told you'll reject me." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously

"Why..?" she asked taking a sip of the water.

"Cause I was always after Sakura-chan."

"Naruto-chan, I didn't mind. Being close to you made me happy." She smiled placing a small kiss on the fox boy's cheek. He blushed surprised. Ayame and Ichiraku smiled at the couple

Naruto and Hinata held hands walking around the village, having a great time. Hinata pulled Naruto into a clothing store.

"I forgot to buy a dress for Naru-chan and Sasuke-kun's wedding…" Hinata said, looking at all the dresses.

"But doesn't Onee-chan pick the dress out for the maids of honor?" Naruto looked a spaghetti string light blue dress and blushed seeing Hinata in it.

"For the reception. I'd like to dress nice for her party." Hinata smiled, blushing more

"I'll help you out." Naruto said resting his head on Hinata's small shoulders.

"Thank you, Naru-chan.." she smiled as she went through clothes. They were having fun till Ino and Choji walked in the store and Ino spotted Naruto's head.

"Hey, what you guys do-" She stop herself seeing them holding hands. "Oh my god Naruto's on a date with Hinata!" Ino gasped out. Choji smiled waving

"What ya'll looking for?" he asked, a little confuse

"Hinata's looking for a dress to wear for the reception." Naruto blushed lightly

"I'll help you if you want, Hinata-chan." Ino said, smiling. Hinata blush nodding. "You guys go look for suits!" and the girls disappeared into the racks of dresses and clothes. Choji sighed and went to the men department.

"So what's up with you and Ino?" Naruto asked pulling out black pants but put it back.

"She all of sudden want to go shopping."

"Why she picked you?"

"Because Shikamaru is out helping with Kurenai with the crib and other baby things." Choji saw a shirt in his size but not at his color. "So now I'm her shopping buddy."

"Sorry dude…"

"Thanks…" the guys got gloomy till Ino ran up to them.

"Come see your princess." She winked and Naruto was confuse

"My princess?" he tilt his head. "Who?"

"Ugh, Hinata you dope!" Ino grabbed his arm "Really I don't see why she loved you since we were small. Your dumber then Choji!"

"Hey!"

"Oh, I was just joking." They all stop in front of a dressing room "Hinata-chan I got him. Come out." And on cue, Hinata walked out with a red strapless dress with a long slit on the right to show her legs. Her hair up in a flower clip. "The clip is mine. Doesn't she look nice?" Ino asked, but Naruto couldn't get the words out. His blush grew more as he just stared at Hinata. Hinata blushed more

"Yo-you don't like it?" she said looking down, still blushing. Naruto shook his head.

"I l-love it!" He smiled and hugged Hinata close. Ino slap Naruto on his head

"Careful, that dress cost a lot!"

"I-it's ok. I coul-could pay for it." Hinata smiled kissing Naruto's head.

"Yeah she could pay for it!" Naruto whine, childishly. Ino sighed shaking her head.

"Fine. Come on Choji."

"Wait, where are we going?" Choji try to walk but Ino just kept on tugging on his arm. Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and smiled.

"You look wonderful in that dress, Hina-chan."

"Rea-really?" she blushed as Naruto nodded

"You might steal all the action from sis." He laughed as Hinata giggled. "Come on. Let's pay for it and shall we get on with our first ever date?" Naruto offered his hand and Hinata took it smiling

"Y-yes we shall." Hinata took his hand. Naruto smirked and pulled Hinata close to him causing Hinata to fall on him, blushing "Nar-Naruto?"

"I love you." And before Hinata could say it back, Naruto kissed her soft pink lips. Hinata place her hands on his shoulders, closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"Um…" they pulled away to find the store lady and a few people around blushing and giggling "Would you like to pay for that?"

"U-uh ye-yes!" Hinata stood up quickly, but since old habits die hard, she fainted.

"Hi-Hinata-chan!" was the last thing she heard before passing out

'_We kissed…'_

Hinata woke up being under a tree.

"You're awake." Naruto said, kissing her cheek. "I got worried back there. Hinata looked around and she was sitting on Naruto's lap and there was a bag next to them. Naruto looked at where she was looking at and smiled. "They lady got you out of the dress and I paid for it."

"Wha-what!" Hinata stood up quickly "I-I'm so sorry, Naruto-chan." She bowed deeply and Naruto waved his hand.

"No, it's ok." Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "I'm with you and I'm happy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. How the hell this mission came through!

I Love You For Who You Are

Chapter 7: How the hell this mission came through?

Naruko, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke are walking through the village hidden in the mist, Naruko still upset about what happened a few hours ago.

~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~

"Now the mission, An "A" rank and two man mission," Tsunade said, reading the information off the paper work, "Naruko-"

"Yes!" She cheered

"What!" Naruto barked

"And Hinata."

"Wh-what…?" Hinata got a bit taken back.

"Wa-wait, why is sis going on this mission and not me!" Naruto demanded.

"That's `cause I'm in Anbu and you're not," Naruto said lifting up her sleeve to show off the tattoo. They liked wearing almost identical of the time.

"You wanna fight?"

"I'll beat you if you try," Naruko barked back. They both growled at one another as Hinata watched them them with a worried expression on her face. Sakura just sighed and Sai looked at them confused.

"Why would they fight?" he asked, tilting his head a bit.

"Because, besides Sasuke, Naruko is Naruto's rival," Sakura explain.

"Naru-chan and Naru-kun are equally matched," Hinata added with a smile.

"Well, I see. One's a bitch and the other is dick-less," Sai said causing both twins to collaps from hearing this. Getting up, they both stood in front of Sai.

"What was that about me being a bitch?" Naruko shouted.

"And what was that about me being dick-less?" Naruto exclaimed. They both began to snarl at the smiling Sai as the even more worried two other girls pulled Sai behind them.

"Hey let's let Tsunade tells us about this mission," Sakura interupped as a distraction, smiling nervously.

"Com-come on Naru-kun…," Hinata said holding Naruto close. Naruto sighed and kissed Hinata's forehead.

Calming down after seeing that, Naruko lowered her eyes to the floor. "Alright…," she mumbled and leaned against the wall looking at Tsunade.

"Alright then. Your job is to return this scroll to the neighboring Village of the Sand." Tsunade handed Hinata the scroll. "Now DON'T open the scroll at any time. The scroll will stop a fight that's been going on for the past month or so."

"What village is that?" Naruko asked

"The Village Hidden in the Mist." Tsunade lean back in her chair looking at the ninjas, "There's been a fight with the ninjas and the villagers. For some reason the villagers think the ninjas believe that they are higher than them."

"So what is the scroll for?"

"It's for the Mizukage's eyes to see. She asked me to create it and so I did. Now get going."

"Hai!" and the teens walked out the office. Naruto growled at his sister all the way out the building.

"You got something stuck in your throat?" She asked, turning her head towards her mirror image.

"Why are you an Anbu and not me?"

"Because I'm way stronger then you, BIG brother," She smirked at him and kept walking. "Hinata let's go get ready. You first ok?"

"Yea-yeah." She smiled as Naruko pulled Hinata away from her brother's arms.

"Hey!"

"Try to catch up!" Naruko winked at her brother, as she lifted Hinata bridal style and off she ran.

"Get back here!" Naruto ran right after. Sai smiled after the three but Sakura just frowned and looked down. Sai tilted his head, confused.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing… Just kinda sad for Naruko-chan."

"Why?"

"Sasu-kun~ where are you?" Naruko said, opening the door and letting the others go in before she closed the door.

"In the room."

"Stay here," She walked to their room, "Make yourself at home~!" She called out over her shoulder. Naruto and Hinata blushed and looked around. Hinata held her lovers hand and smiled.

"You think it'll be an ea-easy mission?" Hinata asked smiling

"I ho-"

"What do you mean you're coming?" Naruko yelled walking out the room, very irate. "Is today piss-Naruko-off day?" she barked as Sasuke, wearing a blue t-shirt with his clan symbol on the front, black arm bands, his blue headband on his forehead, black shorts with leg length fishnet, walked out the room behind his future wife.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, confused why his old team mate had his headband on.

"Teme is coming with us," She said, looking through the fridge "Where's the ramen?"

"Behind the milk," Sasuke said, sitting on the couch. "Tsunade-sama told me to join you. If I do this I get less time with my House Arrest."

"It's a two man mission, NOT three!" Naruko threw an unopened ramen cup box at Sasuke's head but he moved his head and it hit the wall. Naruto and Hinata sighed.

"Then I'll go also!" Naruto said, grinning.

"NO!" Naruko threw another box of ramen cup at her brother hitting him in the face with enough force to knock him down.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata held Naruto close, lightly shaking him.

"What a pretty fat noddle, Ayame," He said in a daze.

"I'll get the first aid kit…" Sasuke got up and went looking for it.

"Baa-chan!" Naruko yelled out loud stomping her feet up the stairs. Tsunade grumbled lightly.

"She found out," She sipped her sake watching the door being flung open.

"Why didn't you tell me that teme's coming with us?" she demanded.

"Because I need him to keep an eye on you girls."

"We can take care of ourselves!"

"But he requested it."

"What?"

"Uchiha wanted his house arrest shorten so the elders thought it'll be good if he watched over the two girls he grew up with.

"I'm starting to really hate those fart bags…" she mumbled below her breath.

"I think it'll be nice. He hasn't used his fighting skills since he's gone on his house arrest. It'll be good training time for him."

"But…"

"Sasuke really loves you Naruko. Let him do this for you, ok?" said Tsunade smiling. Naruko sighed, looking down.

"You sure it'll be a good idea?" she asked, her eyes saddened.

"If you're worried about him and what happened on that day, don't worry. He said he has it under control."

"I guess your right…"

"Now go. Your team awaits," Tsunade lifted up the sake cup and took a sip. Naruko nodded, bowed, and walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK OVER~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruko held Hinata's hand gently as the girls took the lead walking to the mission while Naruto and Sasuke were talking about new Justus they have learned.

"Hina-chan, I love you," Naruko chirpped smiling.

"I love you too, Naru-chan." Hinata kissed Naruko's cheek lightly causing Naruko to smile as a blush quickly spread across her face. Sasuke and Naruto saw this and smiled weakly at the girls. They kinda had a feeling would happen if Hinata and Naruko were on a mission by themselves. Naruko would concider confessing but would chicken out. The boys were a little glad to be going on this mission. Not because they get to be with their love ones, but maybe they could help Naruko admit her attraction.


End file.
